Closer
by Roxy-Bluff
Summary: Hermione recollects how she and Draco became close, too close. One-Shot. Dramione. I hope it's romantic   R&R.


**Closer**

**A/N: I just wanted to write something sweet. Oh, and please will somebody help me out with punctuation?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It all happened when Harry cursed Malfoy with _Sectumsempra_. It was all around the school. Everybody discussed it in hush voices. Whenever me and Harry were passing by they immediately stopped but still we knew about it. Harry told me Snape healed Malfoy right there in the lavatory. So there was nothing to worry about. Malfoy was alive.

That evening I had a terrible headache because of all that gossip buzzing around mixed with studies and homework. I decided to go to Madam Pomfrey and ask her for some headache healing potion. I ran out of my muggle pills back in September. Rough year, you know.

When I got what I wanted I started to leave and then saw somebody in the left corner of the room. That person was the only patient in hospital wing which was odd. There wasn't a single day someone didn't get hurt by stinging plant of fell off the broom.

Anyways, I looked closer and recognized Malfoy by his blond hair swept on the pillow. I don't know why but I thought I had to come closer. I can't explain it logically I just had a feeling I had to do that.

He looked like he was delirious. He tossed and turned on the bed moaning softly. His cheeks were flushed although the main color of his skin was rather ivory. His long lashes fluttered like he was dreaming very active and real dream. That was the first time I had a chance to actually look at him. For years of insults in school corridors I've learnt to avoid looking at him directly. I didn't let myself a single glance so the "M" word won't be said. But that time it was different. It was like I saw completely new person. Without his usual smirk he looked so beautiful almost angelic. I've never thought I would say such things about Malfoy. But it was the first time I thought that maybe he's not that bad. And I just stood there watching him sleep and couldn't make myself leave.

When suddenly his eyes snapped open I almost jumped, that was actually creepy. And he stared at me with those grey eyes of his and didn't say a word. I was speechless either. Then there were long awkward minutes of silence that neither of us dares to break.

But finally he managed to say. "What are you doing here?" His voice was normal actually; there wasn't any sarcasm in his tone. He sounded like he was talking to a friend. I was taken aback a bit because Malfoy talking to me without calling me names was surprising. And.. I don't know why I said that but I couldn't stop myself before words escaped my mouth and it was too late.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"Why?" he looked a bit curious and even lifted his upper body on his shoulders.

And once again I don't know why I said those words.

"Because I care."

He looked at me with strange expression on his face I didn't know how to interpret it.

"Really?" he asked with odd intonation in his voice like he suddenly find out something he didn't even dare to dream came true.

"Yeah, really." I sat down on the corner of his bed. He still had that puzzled look on his face. And suddenly he sat up and lifted his hand to gently touch my cheek. He was so close like he never been before. And that wasn't disgusting as I thought it could be with him. I could feel the warmth if his hand cupping my face and something clicked in me. I don't know how to explain it but I just put my hand to cover his on my cheek. He smiled. And that was warm smile. Maybe I've just imagined it all but he looked at me with tenderness in his eyes. I felt like everything inside of me exploded into million sparkling stars. I could feel growing warmth in my lower belly. I don't know maybe he felt it too because in one swift moment something flickered in his eyes and they went darker. Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought that it should scare me but it didn't. I was mesmerized by his gaze instead. He pulled closer so I could feel his hot breath on my face. In that second I knew I was lost forever. He cupped my face with his soft hands and kissed me. It was light but firm. It felt so nice to be with him this way. I've never thought I could do that.

He tasted so good and his tongue was moving in the sensual rhythm right exactly how I wanted him to. I couldn't help myself and a small moan escaped my lips. Apparently he thought it was a signal to go further. I didn't mind at all.

And all that tension between us we thought was hatred suddenly turned into passion, an unstoppable passion like liquid fire running through our veins. It consumed us. All logical reasons were crushed under the pressure of this sexual tension. We couldn't help ourselves but obey. That was wrong that was against everything we believed in and fought for, but it happened. It just did.

"Stay with me," he was panting. "Please, I've dreamed about it for so long," his hot whisper tickling my neck. He was planting kisses all over my face stroking my cheeks. "Please, don't leave."

"I won't." and that were the last coherent words I managed to say that night.

I haven't noticed that moment when he took our clothes off. And then we were both naked and were clinging to each other like it was the last day of the world.

He caressed my body so right I wondered how he found out all of my secret spots. That was all I ever dreamed of. He was so tender but skilled, it wasn't awkward at all unlike with Victor. It seemed like Draco's hands were all over my body and I didn't want to stay aside. I caressed him as well. I still can't cease to admire how beautiful he was, how lean and toned. In one word –perfect. Every single part of his pale skin turned me on so hard. I couldn't bare it anymore. I moaned something inconsequential and he took it exactly how I meant it. When he entered me it was the best sexual moment in my life. I think it still actually _is_ the best. It seemed like we were made for each other like puzzle. Our bodies were a perfect match. I've never thought sex can be so good. He set the pace but I felt like he could read my mind, because it was exactly how I want it. After the most blissful moments I climaxed the hardest way in my life. He could feel it too, I knew by his shallow breaths and strong thrusts. And then he orgasmed as hard as I did. It was the most intimate moment I've ever had with a guy. It was amazing.

I don't know how long we lay like that. No one dared to ruin the moment. When sun started to rise up I stood up and redressed myself. Malfoy was fast asleep. I looked at him one last time and walked out of the hospital wing.

Now we had something in common, our sweet moments together.

No one ever knew it happened. But sometimes when we walk out children to Hogwarts Express I can catch his look full of longing. And so I know that he still remembers just like I do.

**A/N: Please read and review! It always makes me happy=)**

**~Roxy**


End file.
